Passenger vehicles such as cars typically include sideview mirrors, also known as outside rearview mirrors or external side mirrors. External side mirrors are typically mounted outside the vehicle cabin to allow the driver to see the environment to the side and behind the vehicle. These mirrors can be foldable or pivotable relative to the remainder of the vehicle. The mirrors can be folded inward when, for example, the vehicle is parked so as to protect the mirrors from accidental collision or impact from other vehicles passing by.